What if? (I realy dont know what to call it)
by ast
Summary: AU fic James didnt die and Harry was brought up by Voldie. My first fic be nice!
1. Chapter 1

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him unfortunately.  
  
2  
  
2.1 Chapter 1  
  
3  
  
  
  
4 "Harry tomorrow you will come with me on an attack" Emerald eyes looked up happily just at the thought. "However you will stay with me at all times." If any thing this only seamed to make the eyes brighter in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Hogwarts a meeting was taking place, about to end." …You may leave, but can I talk to James please?" Everyone but one man left. "James we may have found Harry." James grinned at the thought of seeing his son again "where is he?" slightly dreading the answer, well anywhere away from him was too far. Seeing the mans reluctance to say anything James immediately thought the worst, but managed in a vaguely steady voice "Albus where is he?" Albus sighed and told him. 


	2. Chapter 2

1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus where waiting for James, both silently wondering if it was about Harry and hoping it was good news. The first thing they noticed when James walked out was that he was very pale. This could not be good. Then Sirius asked the ultimate question, "So what did he want you for?" James just looked at him opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out. Finally he managed "Harry…Voldemort" making Sirius and Remus just as pale. "James what about Harry and Voldemort?" Remus asked voice shacking slightly. James whispered just audibly "He has Harry."  
  
  
  
"Harry we are going now. Are you ready?" A cold voice hissed. The owner of the voice received a small nod of conformation. "Also I have some news for you your father will be one of the ones we are attacking." The child showed signs of uncertainty before saying, "My loyalty is to you my Lord." Voldiemort nodded his head before apreating them away.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It's to short again but next time it will be longer (I think). 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thank you to my reviewers. This one should be longer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
1  
  
2 It was going to be a hit and run type of thing just to scare the magical community. Harry's arm was still tingling as they set of towards Hogwarts. Just before they had started towards the castle Voldemort decided to give him the Dark Mark. Although Harry was delighted to be able to call Voldemort master, he did not know why he was given it. He hadn't proved himself yet and, as he was only nine, he was the youngest to receive the Dark Mark ever. Harry thought of his parents and what they would think about him having the Dark Mark on his arm. He assumed that they, well at least his mother, would be proud of him, his father was an aurror working against his master and so was Harry's enemy.  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus stood staring at James. James was trembling slightly then he said quietly " How do I tell Lily?" Then Lilly's voice said "How do I tell Lily what?" Then she saw their faces "It's about Harry isn't it? Have you found him? Where is he? Can I see him?" was said surprisingly fast. The men all looked at each other as if begging the others to tell her. James, it seamed, pulled the short straw. He started "Lily we HAVE found Harry but…" He was cut off by a large bang "Lily we will tell you later but the castle seems to be under attack."  
  
  
  
There was a swarm of Death Eaters out numbering the aurrors easily. Every where was a mess of bodies and spells. "Harry now it's time for our entrance. Remember the spells you were taught because out there I won't help you." Harry knew what that meant. It meant that if he was captured then Voldemort wouldn't rescue him. This was all nonsense, Voldemort wanted his power and would definitely rescue him but Harry didn't need to know how important he was.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked when Voldemort entered. Cast a few spells deflected a few more and called for his Death Eaters to leave. It didn't take Voldemort long to realise that they had left Harry behind, but it took longer for Harry to be discovered but Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
2.1 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers especially Gia  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~…~ = Thoughts  
  
Sirius and Remus had spent the last thirty minuets finding and stunning the remaining Death Eaters. Then Sirius saw something odd and, to him, a bit depressing. It was a young boy, about nine. "Voldemort got him early" me muttered then called Remus over to look at the boy. When Remus saw the boy he paled "Sirius could this be Harry?" he asked softly.  
  
  
  
James, Lily, Sirius and Remus sat round a bed in the hospital wing. Sirius and Remus had brought the boy straight up after Remus made the suggestion that this boy could be Harry. They all looked up as the boy woke up.  
  
  
  
"Malfloy you where in charge of making shure that he got back!"  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord but…"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Malfloy withered on the ground in agony.  
  
"You have one last chance," he said finally taking of the curse.  
  
"Thank-you my master, I will not fail!"  
  
"No you will not! Your task is to get Harry back; I want him back in two months time. That should be long enough for even you to come up with some way to get him back. If he is in anyway damaged you will be held fully responsible. Now get out of my sight!"  
  
"Yes master"  
  
"And one more thing Malfloy. This is your last chance!"  
  
Malfloy gulped, nodded and left trying to figure out how he would get the boy.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in a white room, this was definitely not one of Voldemort's rooms, to people talking around him.  
  
"But he has the Dark Mark on his arm"  
  
"Lil it doesn't mean any thing, He could have forced Harry to have it."  
  
~I'm guessing he is Voldemort and I am proud of my Dark Mark and Voldemort would never force me to do any thing I didn't want to do!~  
  
"But what if he doesn't remember me!" A female voice sobbed. Then spoke again,  
  
"I'm going to kill that… that…I'm going to kill him!!!"  
  
~I can't take there bad mouthing my lord any longer!~  
  
"Don't talk about my master like that!"  
  
~Well… they seam shocked~ 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at the boy in shock; this couldn't be right Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, calling the evilest wizard master, it was too much.  
  
"Any way who are you?" The voice startled everyone out of their shock.  
  
"You don't know who we are?" asked a man with messy hair.  
  
" Yes, that is why I'm asking," Harry said sarcastically " I know exactly who you are"  
  
"OK no need to be sarcastic," said a man with shoulder length black hair. "I am Sirius Black, this," he pointed to a man with light brown hair, "Is Remus Loupin and these two are your parents  
  
#  
  
"Malfloy I hope you have a good plan to get Harry back"  
  
"Yes my Lord. The plan is this, my son Draco, who Harry knows well, will go to Hogwarts seeking shelter. He will tell Harry to go into the Forbidden Forrest where we will weight for him."  
  
Malfoy hoped that his master would be pleased, if he wasn't the results would be painful. He received a nod in conformation and let out a sigh of relief he bowed and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
A/n: I hate this computer it crashed before I saved the chapter so that's why it's short. 


End file.
